In connection with fishing, the bait is always required for inducing the fish to bite. The best ideal design of bait consists in, of course, stimulating the sight and taste of fish. However, the conventional bait for fishing emphasizes its taste so that some foodstuff or diced meat is set on the fishing hook aimed at inducing the fish to bite.
As a rule, the larger fish is used to swallow the smaller one. Therefore, the bait in the shape similar to small fish, shrimp, cuttle or other insects certainly will further promote the chance for inducing the fish to bite so far as the sight of fish is concerned in addition to the taste thereof. Based on this principle, the present novel design of desirable video-smelling bait for fishing is created to fully develop the maximum function of bait and to increase the biting rate of fish. In summary, this novel bait is characterized by that the foodstuff set in the bait smells in the water through the said orifices after the bait is launched into the water and that in keeping with its outer shape, its dual effect of being sighted and smelt by the fish is fully developed when it induces the fish to bite.